For example, when mounting electronic components on a printed board, it has been common practice to perform the mounting by taking out individual electronic components from a tray on which the electronic components have been packaged. In addition, it has been also common practice to set a reel in which a plurality of electronic components are successively arranged and packaged, and to mount the electronic components on the board while sequentially taking out the electronic components from the reel that is rotating. A technique shown in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 is disclosed as the related art, for example.
The technique shown in Patent Literature 1 is a reel component management system in which, when loading slots of a mounter with reel components to which IC tags were attached, information in the IC tags is read using a portable reader-writer device, and the read information in the IC tags is displayed on a display unit of the portable reader-writer device. In the reel component management system, storage location information of the reel components to which IC tags were attached, was written in advance in the IC tags. When taking out the reel components from the mounter after a mounting process for the reel components by the mounter has been completed, the storage location information of the IC tags attached to the reel components is read with the portable reader-writer device and displayed on the display unit.